ALEA ENTRE BORNES en folie !
by Bergere
Summary: Recueil d'OS... mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisi les couples! De tout et de rien! Venez-voir... 1er OS : Rusard/James/ 2è : Andromeda/Minerva./ 3ème: Hermione/Pince
1. Explications !

**Titre **: ALEA. ENTRE. BORNES en folie ! (il s'agit d'un titre général, il y en aura un par O.S.)

**Auteur** : Bergère

**Disclaimer** : Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que tous les personnages, les lieux (ou du moins presque tous je pense) ainsi que le monde, appartiennent à J-K. Rowlings. Avec ça, je ne vous aurais pas appris grand-chose.

**Rating** : Je pense du K+ parce que je ne vais pas aller plus loin (désolée pour les fans ^^). Rien de plus qu'on bon baiser passionné et quelques allusions.

**Couples** : Euh… ça dépend, je le préciserais de toutes manières.

Bonjour à tous !

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs…

Ce n'est pas raisonnable, j'ai pleins d'autres choses en cours, mais tant pis : je vais publier, parce que ce sont des One-Shot, ce qui signifie que je ne vous ferais pas trépigner d'impatience si je traine beaucoup (beaucoup !). Je pense que vous pourrez tabler sur une publication par mois, parfois plus souvent, et rarement moins.

_**Avant de lire ceci, sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous payer mes baratins, et vous pouvez aller directement à la fin de cette introduction explicative pour voir les 'règles' du contrat que je me suis fait à moi-même !**_

Maintenant, je vous expose mon magnifique projet ! (Et oui, en effet, j'exagère). J'avais envie de m'amuser à prendre des couples au hasard, et à me débrouiller pour leur donner une cohérence etc. Or, la flemme étant ce que son nom indique, je ne me voyais pas faire des milliards de petits papiers avec des noms de personnages, et piocher dedans. Donc, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le magnifique outil informatique qu'est le tableur !

Car, mes amis, cet outil génial possède une application nommée « ALEA. ENTRE. BORNES » et qui permet de tomber sur un chiffre au hasard entre des chiffres 'bornes' que l'on a donné. Je ne doute pas que ceux qui connaissent comprennent très bien ce que je veux dire… quant aux autres, je suis désolée de mon incapacité à avoir davantage de clarté. D'ailleurs, tout le monde se fiche de mes déboires avec Excel !

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici l'important : j'ai choisi 50 personnages, auxquels j'ai donné un numéro ; et j'ai aussi choisi 40 'mots-thèmes' qui, comme leur nom l'indique, me serviront de thème obliger pour l'O.S. Ensuite, grâce à 3 différents 'alea. entre. bornes' je me retrouve avec 2 personnages et 1 mots-thème ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

En plus, comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil (haha…) je vais vous donner la liste des personnages et des mots, avec leur numéro :

1 / Harry Potter / voile

2 / Hermione Granger / froid

3 / Ron Weasley / inutile

4 / Minerva McGongall / beau

5 / Severus Rogue / pomme de terre

6 / Filius Flitwick / fruit

7 / Charlie Weasley / laid

8 / Bill Weasley / mensonge

9 / Fred Weasley / collant

10 / George Weasley / lèvres

11 / Ginny Weasley / yeux

12 / Lily Evans / fraise

13 / Petunia Evans / tueur

14 / James Potter / meurtre

15 / Sirius Black / survivre

16 / Narcissa Black / tarte au citron

17 / Bellatrix Black / surréaliste

18 / Rodolphus Lestranges / astiquer

19 / Lucius Malfoy / lessive

20 / Draco Malfoy / piqure

21 / Andromeda Black / cahier

22 / Ted Tonks / secret

23 / Nymphadora Tonks / ordinaire

24 / Remus Lupin / horizon

25 / Albus Dumbledore / dinosaure

26 / Molly Prewett / adieux

27 / Arthur Weasley / oxymore

28 / Maugrey Fol'Œil / allée

29 / Chourave / château

30 / Pomfrey / livre

31 / Pince / dangereux

32 / Rusard / conjugaison

33 / Bibine / olympe

34 / Gildroy Lockart / irrépressible

35 / Ombrage / activation

36 / Viktor Krum / chanson

37 / Fleur Delacourt / baffer

38 / Cedric Diggory / horrible

39 / Seamus Finnigan / bonjour

40 / Lavande Brown

41 / Pansy Parkinson

42 / Milicent Bulstrode

43 / Voldemort

44 / Neville Longdubat

45 / Luna Lovegood

46 / Vernon Dursley

47 / Angelina Johnson

48 / Katie Bell

49 / Olivier Dubois

50 / Dean Thomas

Voilà donc ! Donc, maintenant les règles plus spécifiques, que j'avais promis :

_**Règle 1 :**__ C'est un O.S. mais je m'interdis des choses trop courtes… Le minimum sera de 2 pages sur Word. Ca me parait raisonnable._

_**Règle 2 :**__ Je sors à chaque fois 2 couples avec leur mot, et je fais un choix entre les deux, sur celui que je veux écrire. Pas question de faire 20 000 essais pour tomber sur un couple qui me plait ! Je me mets déjà deux choix par compassion pour ma propre imagination !_

_**Règle 3 :**__ Il faut que ça soit un minimum réaliste. Pas d'OOC ou très peu… du coup, j'ai du boulot !_

_**Règle 4 :**__ Le but est un couple, pas une amitié ou autre ^^ Même si je ne cherche pas forcément à faire une relation durable avec mes personnages._

__

**Règle 5 :** Ca c'est juste une question de commodité : je ne mets pas de personnages, histoire de pas emmêler les pinceaux ! par contre, je dirais dans le résumé quel est le couple de l'O.S. qui vient, sauf s'il y a effet de surprise !

_**Règle 6 : **Je m'interdis les trucs trop bizarres, genre inceste ou machins de ce genre !_

_**Règle 7:**__ Vous me donnez votre avis :D !!_

Voili-voilou ! Je vais tout de suite poster le couple que j'ai déjà écrit !


	2. Tout ça pour un cahier

**Titre** : ALEA. ENTRE. BORNES en folie !

**One-Shot **: Tout ça pour un cahier…

**Auteur **: Bergère

**Disclaimer **: Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que tous les personnages, les lieux (ou du moins presque tous je pense) ainsi que le monde, appartiennent à J-K. Rowlings. Avec ça, je ne vous aurais pas appris grand-chose.

**Rating** : Je pense du K+ parce que je ne vais pas aller plus loin (désolée pour les fans ^^). Rien de plus qu'on bon baiser passionné et quelques allusions.

**Couples** : Rusard/James Potter !

_J'avoue… je m'attaque à fort, pour un début ! Mais, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse : c'est la dur loi du tableur ! Ainsi donc, pour ce premier OS avec personnages choisis au hasard, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ce couple (sublime… *ironie*) et gay (donc, homophobes s'abstenir !)_

_L'autre couple avec lequel j'avais le choix était : Pomfrey/Arthur Weasley/baffer. J'ai cependant choisi celui que vous connaissez ^^_

_Les protagonistes de cette sublimissime idée (me regardez pas comme ça, je sais…) sont pour cette fois :_

_- **Rusard **_

_- **James Potter** _

_(Vous avez compris, maintenant, pourquoi j'envisage très sérieusement le suicide !?) _

_Et, le 'thème' qui doit tenir tout cela est :_

_- **cahier**_

_Me voici donc lancée ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter cette œuvre :_

***

**Tout ça pour un cahier…**

James avait tout préparé. La cape, sous son bras, et la carte des Maraudeurs. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal. Cette fois, cependant, il était seul : il maudirait Sirius au moins un millier de fois s'il en avait le temps, mais la nécessité de se dépêcher et de se concentrer tout en même temps l'en empêchait. Et après tout, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il dépècerait cet espèce de cabot dès son retour dans la salle commune. Mais quel imbécile il avait fait : il ne pouvait pas réfléchir deux secondes avant de quitter une salle de classe ! Une salle de classe qui était désaffectée, certes, et dont seuls les Maraudeurs semblaient faire usage, à première vue. Or, là était tout le problème : à première vue ! Si la magie leur permettait de laisser l'endroit dans le même état de décrépitude qui était le sien à leur arrivée, il allait sans dire que n'importe qui d'autre en était capable.

Voilà pourquoi, à presque minuit, James quittait à pas de loup sa salle commune et rasait les murs, les yeux fixés sur la carte qu'il tenait à la main.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il dépècerait Lunard avec Patmol, tant qu'il y était ! Non mais franchement… ils auraient très bien pu aller dans la salle sur demande, comme d'habitude ! C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il semblait y avoir une concentration de professeurs autour de l'entrée trop importante pour être bien naturelle et due à un pur hasard… mais tout de même. Ils s'étaient déjà réunis ici, sauf que cette fois-ci l'autre imbécile de chien n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'amener le cahier de leurs recherches sur les animagi… et de l'oublier ! Il lui fallait bien concéder que pour vérifier le petit détail qu'ils avaient à vérifier (autrement dit, s'il était normal que par moment ils ne puissent se transformer, ou au contraire ne puissent revenir rapidement à leur forme humaine), l'usage de ce condensé des informations dont ils s'étaient servi était le plus pratique. Les notes de l'écriture fine de ce cher Remus étaient mille fois plus lisibles et claires que les lourds grimoires de la bibliothèque. Mais avant tout, plus accessibles : ce qui les intéressait n'était plus les informations de base, et il n'était même pas envisageable de se faire faire un mot pour les ouvrages de la réserve sans mettre leur secret en danger.

Tout cela pour dire qu'une accumulation de causes, en apparence bénignes, c'étaient liguées contre lui pour créer la conséquence qui menait l'illustre Cornedrue à partir seul à travers les couloirs pour atteindre le 2ème étage, auquel menait un escalier particulièrement facétieux : non content de changer incontinent de position lorsqu'il lui en prenait l'envie, il se refusait à se diriger vers cet étage lorsque vous portiez une cape d'invisibilité ! Les Maraudeurs, après moult essais infructueux et réflexions intenses, en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. Or, étant donné sa position actuelle, cela ne l'arrangeait nullement. Ce n'était pas bien loin, mais encore fallait-il y aller.

Atteignant enfin le bas des marches, James jeta un œil rapide à la carte et s'apprêta à poser le pied sur les escaliers lorsqu'il y vit arriver le point de sa directrice de maison. Pris de panique, il se baissa, déplia la cape aussi vite qu'il le put et s'en drapa prestement, tout en pestant ardemment contre ses amis : oh oui, Patmol allait en entendre parler ! La prochaine fois, ce serait lui le désigné d'office pour ce genre de promenade de nuit à haut risque. Pas qu'au fond les ballades nocturnes fussent un véritable problème pour lui… mais la différence cette fois, c'était qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se payer le luxe de se faire attraper : s'il ne récupérait pas le cahier, ils risquaient de finir très mal, et Lunard le premier, puisque c'était son écriture ! Son regard valsant rapidement de la carte à la silhouette qui s'approchait, James vit avec horreur le point de Slughorn s'approcher. A croire que la population entière du château s'était donné rendez-vous ici… Finalement, et à son plus grand désarroi, les deux points se retrouvèrent rapidement statiques, côte à côte, et surtout dangereusement proches du sien. Il jura une fois de plus intérieurement tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Et puis des voix se firent entendre.

« - Personnes dehors, Horace ?

- Rien du tout… c'en est presque étonnant si vous voulez mon avis. C'est très calme… trop calme…

- Je ne peux qu'approuver. Quoiqu'il en soit, Argus va prendre la relève.

- Parfait, opina le directeur des Serpents. »

James entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, ce que corrobora le mouvement de chacun des points sur la carte. Il soupira de soulagement quand ils furent assez éloignés, et retira la cape précipitamment : il connaissait le tour du concierge absolument par cœur, et il se doutait que s'il partait maintenant, il passerait très certainement ici dans très peu de temps. Les escaliers lui firent le plaisir de ne pas trainer indéfiniment avant de se déplacer, et il s'engouffra dans le couloir.

A peine 1 minute plus tard, il émergeait de la salle en tenant à la main le précieux cahier. Heureux, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le haut de l'escalier à nouveau, et attendit que celui-ci se mette en place avant de dévaler joyeusement les marches : c'était une bonne chose de faite. Tout à son enthousiasme, il en oublia l'heure et la situation, et fut tiré de son insouciance par une voix rendue roque par la fatigue, la vieillesse et l'alcool.

« - Qu'est-ce donc que cela, dans votre main, jeune homme ? »

James releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, conscient de s'être fait prendre : à moins d'un mètre, le concierge le dévisageait d'un regard mauvais et embué par la boisson. James jura intérieurement contre cette saloperie de cahier mais ne put continuer plus longtemps, coupé par la voix toujours aussi pâteuse, mais plus forte.

« - Mais c'est Monsieur Potter ! Vous allez me donner cela ! »

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il sentit le cahier si précieux lui échapper des mains, arraché par l'homme à l'haleine pestilentielle désormais juste en face de lui. James se mit à réfléchir à toute allure tandis qu'en face Rusard faisait son monologue habituel d'une voix renforcée par l'alcool. S'il arrivait à l'empêcher d'aller prévenir qui que ce soit ce soir (autrement dit toquer à la porte du professeur McGonagall), il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il aurait oublié le lendemain : il était suffisamment saoul pour ne plus avoir de souvenirs clairs de sa soirée : son Whisky pur feu avait au moins cet avantage. Cependant, sa manière de brailler ouvertement laissait présager qu'il allait faire son rapport en bonne et due forme, autant que le permettait son état. Il fallait agir vite. Très vite. James maudit Sirius une fois de plus… mais de toute façon, c'était inutile, encore.

Rusard le haïssait, mais dans l'état où il était, il arriverait peut être à le convaincre d'un de ses charmants sourires –qui arrivaient même à lui attiré une certaine gentillesse de la part de sa directrice de maison malgré l'accumulation de ses bêtises. Il n'avait pas de choix, et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il adressa un sourire enchanteur au concierge avant de lui dire d'une voix qui s'efforçait de paraître désolée :

« - Oh… s'il vous plait… Je… j'ai eu un problème »

Non, le rôle ne lui allait pas du tout, mais l'autre était trop bourré pour le voir.

« - Que faisiez-vous avec ce cahier, interrogea pour la millième fois l'autre inattentif.

- Je… je l'avais oublié et il est à un très cher ami…

- Voyons cela, fit Rusard avec un air lubrique qui ne rassura nullement James. »

Le concierge ouvrit lentement le cahier à la première page et plissa difficilement les yeux dans un effort surhumain et inefficace pour lire ce qui y était écrit. Plus concentré que son état ne le permettait, il se mit à chanceler et tomba en avant, se rattrapant de justesse à l'épaule de James –c'est-à-dire s'écrasant lamentablement de tout son poids-, serrant fort dans sa main le cahier désormais froissé. Tout à l'emprise de son alcool, il leva des yeux peu clairs sur un James étonné qui mourrait d'envie de décamper au plus vite : une lueur chancelante que l'autre craignait de connaître s'y alluma, et il resta la bouche béante immobile.

Réfléchir ! Réfléchir au plus vite. L'autre n'était pas clair, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse vite, et même s'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur sa capacité à mener à bien l'entreprise, il ne parvenait pas à produire de plan génial. Désespéré, et exaspéré par la position, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : après tout… D'un mouvement brusque, il tenta de sa saisir du cahier (soit de l'arracher des mains de son oppresseur) mais du constater à son plus grand malheur que l'autre avait encore de la force. Ou, du moins, il mit toute la volonté qu'il avait dans un geste du bras, et se rattrapa à nouveau à l'élève en face de lui : désormais le bras fièrement en l'air et brandissant le cahier en phase de se détacher en pièces, il était littéralement pendu au cou d'un James embarrassé à qui vint finalement une idée. Géniale, certes pas… mais il dut se contenter d'une grimace de dégoût avant de prendre la décision : il devait le faire pour Remus, pour lui-même, et pour les Maraudeurs en entier.

Fermant les yeux, il retint un rictus de désagrément et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rusard, tout en venant lui saisir la main : mais quelle idée ! Quelle idée ! Heureusement pour lui, l'autre, étonné, laissa son bras s'affaler et desserra son poing. Trop heureux, James récupéra le précieux cahier et se dépêcha de mettre fin à l'étreinte. En s'écartant brutalement, il fit chanceler dangereusement le concierge prit au dépourvu, et s'élança à travers le hall vers le couloir d'en face lorsqu'il entendit :

« - Tu me la payeras, James Potter…

- Et vous ne me reconnaissez même pas, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse et sans remords… C'est n'est pas ce Griffons ridicule… Vous avez affaire à Severus Rogue. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il se remit à courir pour arriver essoufflé, moins d'une minute plus tard, dans sa salle commune où l'attendait impatiemment Sirius et Remus. Devant le regard de ses amis qui attendaient une réponse, il s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche, tendit le cahier à Lunard, et s'exclama d'un air fataliste et désespéré en se frottant la bouche vigoureusement :

« - J'ai roulé une pelle à Rusard… »

Un silence interloqué décida de l'avenir des heures à suivre : ils ne se coucheraient pas de si tôt : il y en avait qui avaient quelque chose à raconter…

***

_Voilà qui est fait ! Alors, quel est votre verdict ?… j'avoue, l'idée est venue toute seule, ça a été bien moins difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais :D_

_Et maintenant à vous… dites ce que vous en pensez ! Parce que sans ça, je ne peux pas savoir… et (surtout si ça vous plait !) à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode ^^_


	3. Recurvite

**Titre **: ALEA. ENTRE. BORNES en folie !

**One-Shot** : Recurvite

**Auteur** : Bergère

**Disclaimer **: Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que tous les personnages, les lieux (ou du moins presque tous je pense) ainsi que le monde, appartiennent à J-K. Rowlings. Avec ça, je ne vous aurais pas appris grand-chose.

**Rating **: Je pense du K+ parce que je ne vais pas aller plus loin (désolée pour les fans ^^). Rien de plus qu'on bon baiser passionné et quelques allusions.

**Couples**: Minerva McGonagall/Andromeda Black.

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil à durée indéterminée. Pour cette fois, il s'agit à nouveau d'un couple homosexuel (donc toujours la même remarque pour d'éventuels homophobes). Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que je n'avais jamais écrit de couple Yuri ou Yaoi avant : haha… il m'aura fallu l'aide d'Excel (oui, je sais, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas…)_

_Tout cela pour dire, d'abord, que j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je vous encourage à me reviewer :D_

_Ensuite… annonçons :_

_Les personnages tirés et choisis sont :_

_- **Andromeda Black**_

_- **Minerva McGonagall**_

_Et le mot-thème (moins drôle^^) est :_

_- **Lessive**_

_J'avais aussi le choix avec **Viktor Krum/Arthur Weasley/fraise**, mais là, je n'ai pas pu ! Et puis… difficile de résister à la tentation quand votre personne préféré vous tend les bras ! Petite précision, dans le cas où… enfin, parce que j'ai envie de préciser quoi ! Donc, je disais : McGonagall, je l'imagine, de physique, un peu plus vieille que Maggie Smith dans Othello. Juste pour vous donner un ordre d'idée._

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_***_

**_Recurvite._**

Andromeda Black était une jeune femme bien faite et intelligente. Grande, elle possédait un visage fin que deux yeux étonnamment perçants rendaient à la fois remarquable et beau. Ses cheveux étaient longs, parce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne se coupe pas les cheveux courts mais se les attache en chignons et en tresses, sous peine de paraître indécente. La définition de l'indécence, d'ailleurs, l'avait toujours beaucoup fait rire. Quelque chose d'ironique, un rire qui n'était pas vraiment sincère, cynique et noir. Mais tout de même : elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'amuser ; ou même jamais. Alors elle se donnait le plaisir de se moquer intérieurement de tout ce qu'on lui inculquait, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et que le subir sans en tirer quelque chose aurait été trop difficile à vivre.

Non, non, elle n'y avait jamais cru. Petite, elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait même, à un moment, été jalouse de sa sœur, Bellatrix, parce qu'elle semblait donner un sens à ce qu'on lui apprenait sur la pureté du sang, sur les règles de vie, sur sa famille, sur la magie noire. Et puis il y avait eu Poudlard. Là, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre de quoi on lui parlait, voir même à en saisir avec de plus en plus de clarté les tenants et les aboutissants ; mais cela lui avait déplu. Et ce sentiment avait encore grandi face au pluralisme de l'établissement. Elle était une Black, une Serpentarde, et elle ne fréquentait bien sûr pas tout le monde… c'aurait été totalement hors de question. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'une éducation entière ne se refaisait pas, et il lui restait quelques relents d'une sorte de racisme qu'elle avait fini par éradiquer avec le temps mais qui laissait des stigmates. Dans son comportement, elle ne doutait pas qu'il était impossible de lire son désaccord profond… Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé voir.

Et puis les années avait passé, elle avait muri, elle s'était profondément embellie, jusqu'à devenir une femme accomplie. Car c'était cette femme-là qui venait de terminer ses ASPIC et qui se promenait dans le parc. Elle savait que quelque part dans les cachots, ses camarades fêtaient à grand renfort d'alcool la fin de leur scolarité, des examens, et parfois même ils fêtaient leurs fiançailles. C'était le cas d'une de ses amies, si dans ce monde elle pouvait considérer qu'elle avait de véritables amis. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu aller s'ennuyer de leur discours et de leurs paroles. Il faisait toujours soleil : de ce soleil anglais que l'on ne peut décemment pas qualifier de radieux, mais qui reste un plaisir à voir. Elle se promenait. Le tour du lac, d'abord ; mais il y avait tellement d'autres élèves, occupés à batifoler comme ils le pouvaient, qu'elle s'en sentait indisposée. Puis elle avait commencé à longer la lisière de la forêt, jusqu'à prendre la décision de se promener vers le portail de l'école. Là-bas, elle savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait personne pour déranger le cours de ses pensées, et elle se félicitait de cette idée tout comme de sa tranquillité.

__________.

Non, non, et une fois de plus, non ! Il était hors de question qu'elle se présente devant le directeur dans cette tenue. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle, Minerva McGonagall, ne pouvait pas se présenter à un entretien d'embauche dans cette tenue : elle ne ferait pas sérieuse, cela paraîtrait totalement anormal et indécent. Elle n'avait pas fait tant d'études fructueuses, fait montre d'un sérieux si exemplaire, tout cela en cultivant l'espoir de se voir offrir ce poste, pour qu'une vulgaire tache sur sa robe vienne ternir l'impression qu'elle donnait. Tout à pester et à frotter vigoureusement (et inutilement) un coin de sa robe, elle se mit à marcher vers le château en laissant derrière elle les larges grilles ; et ne remarqua pas la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Andromeda, de son côté, avait vu venir la trentenaire au physique agréable qui semblait intensément absorbée par le tissu de sa robe. Elle se mit à penser que son port et ses manières montraient clairement son appartenance à une famille assez digne : décidément, sa propre famille l'avait influencée bien plus profondément qu'elle n'aimait à l'accepter. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vue : ce devait être une branche inférieure… Elle soupira, et murmura pour elle-même que de toute façon elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle continua à marcher tranquillement dans la même direction, se doutant que l'autre femme ne la verrait même pas, tant ce tissu semblait passionnant ou insupportable. Elle finit cependant par la voir.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, semblant ne prêter aucune attention à sa présence, et la dépassa sans plus qu'un hochement de tête et une suite ininterrompue de grommèlements qui donnèrent presque envie à la jeune femme de rire. Mais, à peine un instant plus tard, elle sentit une main l'effleurer et elle se retourna soudainement, prise par surprise. Sans autre préambule, la femme lui demanda, d'une voix sèche qui ne prenait pas le temps de chercher à paraître agréable :

« - Vous n'auriez pas de quoi faire une lessive, par hasard ? »

Andromeda eut la sensation de n'avoir jamais regardé personne avec autant d'étonnement visible. Une lessive ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à faire pour se trouver soudain dans la nécessité de faire une lessive en allant à Poudlard ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser les interrogations davantage, puisque légèrement impatientée mais pourtant radoucie, la femme reprit la parole.

« - Excusez-moi, ça doit paraître ridicule et totalement abrupte, mais je vais à un entretien d'embauche, et il y a cette tache… »

Elle s'interrompit, désignant par le geste comme la parole une tache blanche sur sa robe de sorcier ; ce qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à regarder avec attention. Andromeda ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver un tel embarras ridicule : en temps que Black, elle savait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle paraisse en public mal mise, et en effet, c'était voyant. Enfin, ça l'était maintenant qu'elle le savait.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, et croisa son regard. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel regard ? Il la troublait, et sur le coup elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il lui vint fut que ses yeux verts semblaient étrangement vous percer. Oh, pas autant que l'aurait fait le regard de ses parents lorsqu'ils la soupçonnaient de quelque acte indigne de la digne et ancestrale maison des Black ; mais surtout d'une autre manière. Elle y lisait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui semblait vous mettre à nue sans vous accuser. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre lorsqu'elle prit conscience que cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'elle restait immobile, et secoua vigoureusement la tête avant d'ajouter.

« - Je m'excuse, je m'étais laissée absorbée par mes pensées. Je… »

Tout d'abord, elle se dit que ses parents ne sauraient jamais qu'elle s'était excusée face à une inconnue. Puis, elle repensa rapidement à la conversation, et trouva quelque chose à dire, qui ne lui parut pas très intelligent. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'autre à dire :

« - Je n'ai rien à vous proposer, mais je peux y penser en vous accompagnant. »

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Mais elle était polie, et puis elle aimait bien cette femme. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, elle ne la connaissait pas, et ne savait d'elle que le sujet vague de sa présence à Poudlard. Mais voilà. Les deux femmes prirent le chemin dans le sens du château, et un silence s'installa. Andromeda aurait voulu réfléchir à un moyen de rendre service à cette aînée, mais son esprit s'emportait et la menait dans d'autres directions. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Dans sa tête, tournaient les mots lessive, femme, aider, solution, yeux. Ils tournaient, formaient un bal incroyable et sublime dans la contemplation duquel elle se perdait, impuissante face à leur beauté et leur force étrangement hypnotique : elle ne pouvait pas en tirer la moindre réflexion concrète. Silencieuse, elle continua à marcher à côté de cette future enseignante.

Inconsciemment, elle jeta un œil de côté, observant cette trentenaire à l'aspect si sérieux. On aurait cru qu'elle cachait sa fougue sous une droiture tout de même naturelle, afin de ne pas la laisser échapper trop puissamment. Elle paraissait altière, mais sans vraiment vous prendre de haut, ce qui était pour le moins déroutant. Comme dans un monde à part, au-dessus du sien propre. Et puis il y avait ces yeux qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir : elle ne se souvenait même pas de leur couleur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir encore l'intensité de leur regard. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Tentant de couper ces réflexions qui ne l'avançaient à rien, elle réfléchit au poste qu'elle pouvait bien chercher à obtenir, et en conclu qu'elle remplacerait Dumbledore, qui allait prendre la place du directeur. Jetant un nouveau regard furtif sur la silhouette à côté d'elle, elle se demanda si cette femme jeune, dans le fond (parce qu'à 17 ans, il ne lui semblait pas que 30 ans soit vieux), assumerait aussi la charge de directrice des Gryffondors, et celle plus lourde encore de directrice adjointe. Sans y penser, elle posa sa question :

« - Excusez-moi, vous remplaceriez le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, je postule pour le poste de professeur de Métamorphoses, répondit-elle un instant distraite de ses considérations intérieures sur sa tache. Je n'oserais prétendre à davantage ! »

Andromeda hocha la tête lentement, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cet air de digne conviction et d'humilité naturelle. Une humilité pourtant assez fière et orgueilleuse, qui démontrait avec force une aura puissante, écrasante presque : l'idée qu'elle aurait largement de quoi y prétendre lui parcouru l'esprit dans une vibration, et elle se sentit en parfait accord avec cette intuition. Le château se profilait de plus en plus clairement, et Andromeda se dit qu'il serait temps de trouver une solution à ce problème. Rapidement, elles passèrent sous quelques arbres et débouchèrent dans le grand parc du château. La future professeure, à côté d'elle, semblait visiblement de plus en plus nerveuse. En la regardant, Andromeda vit son regard valser de sa robe aux grandes portes de château. Se souvenant de pourquoi elle l'accompagnait, elle se remit à réfléchir. Rien ne venait, pourtant.

Le silence paraissait de plus en plus pesant, et les deux femmes ralentissaient imperceptiblement le pas de manière totalement inconsciente. Inéluctable, le château s'approchait pourtant aux rythmes de leurs pas tandis qu'elles traversaient le grand parc totalement désert : c'en était même étonnant. Oui, il était tard… mais tout de même. Peut être les élèves étaient-ils simplement allongés auprès du lac, ou dans leurs salles communes à fêter. Elles n'en savaient rien, ni l'une ni l'autre ; Andromeda l'avait oublié.

Et, soudain, l'idée vint, et il lui sembla qu'une lumière s'illuminait dans son esprit. Le pire étant que c'était de la plus innocente simplicité : comment aucune n'avait pu y penser ? Sans doute était-ce la trop grande préoccupation à chercher qui les avaient l'une comme l'autre éloignées de la réponse. S'arrêtant brusquement, elle fit se retourner dans sa direction la trentenaire qui lui jeta un regard teinté d'inquiétude et de questionnement. Pourtant, sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer, elle brandit sa baguette, et s'exclamant, la pointa vers son face-à-face. Etonnée, la femme ouvrit de larges yeux et leva les sourcils avec un air d'interrogation. Hochant distraitement la tête en réponse, elle marmonna une formule et observa avec satisfaction l'espace désormais vierge où se trouvait la tâche.

En face d'elle, la femme sembla mettre quelques instants avant de comprendre. Puis, tout comme Andromeda avait trouvé, elle s'exclama :

« - Un recurvite, bien sûr !

- Oui… murmura Andromeda. »

Lui adressant un rapide sourire, la femme accéléra le pas, et sans y réfléchir, elle continua à cheminer avec elle. Arrivées dans le hall désert, la plus âgée s'arrêta. Semblant hésiter un instant, elle observa Andromeda puis, sans que celle-ci n'ait même eu le temps de penser à quoique ce soit, se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Se relevant brusquement, son visage suffisamment immobile pour qu'on n'y puisse rien lire, elle se retrouva face à la jeune femme stupéfiée par l'étonnement.

« - C'était pour vous remercier… »

Elle marqua une pause et, alors qu'en face d'elle la moins âgée ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ajouta :

« -… et cela parce que vous êtes magnifique. »

Et elle enchaina sur un nouveau baiser, un peu plus long, plus fort, plus profond. Sa main posée sur ses cheveux. L'horloge sonna, elle s'écarta brutalement, et s'apprêta à partir rapidement vers le bureau du directeur. Se retournant après avoir fait quelques pas, elle regarda à nouveau Andromeda dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et qui ne connaissait pas le sien.

« - Je suis désolée… je vais être en retard… Mais, je vous remercie, pour le sort… Pour tout, finit-elle d'un même ton de voix, égal mais assez doux. »

Puis, elle disparu à grandes enjambées et Andromeda resta seule au milieu du grand hall. Etonnée. Elle ne pensait pas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Le mot indécence lui vint, et elle le balaya du plat de la main. Elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

________.

Des années durant, elle conserva le souvenir de cette furtive embrassade. Si furtive qu'elle aurait pu être un rêve, mais trop matérielle pour ne pas avoir existé.

La première fois qu'elle avait coupé au carré ses longs cheveux, premier signe de révolte face à la tyrannie ancestrale, son seul regret fut de faire disparaître le lieu de passage de cette main.

Epouse, elle n'avait jamais pu séparer le recurvite du souvenir flou de la douceur de ces lèvres. Chaque tache, chaque repas, chaque jour lui rappelait ce jour. Elle l'associait toujours à cette femme, à ce baiser, à ses yeux.

Et lorsque Nymphadora était entrée en Poudlard et lui avait parlé de la directrice adjointe, la directrice de maison des Gryffondor, la professeure de Métamorphoses ; quand dans un langage d'enfant elle avait lu la rapide description de cette grande femme au visage et à l'accoutrement strict ; quand enfin elle avait lu ce nom, Minerva McGonagall, qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas, elle avait su. Elle avait su que c'était elle. Ce jour-là, la tache verte sur le manteau de son mari lui avait semblée perçante, et il lui avait fallu presque 5 minutes pour se décider à lancer le sortilège.

« - recurvite. »

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Un OS peut être légèrement plus sérieux cette fois, mais que j'ai apprécié écrire. A bientôt ! _


	4. Bien plus grave que le meurtre

**Titre **: Alea. Entre. bornes en folie !

**One-Shot** : Bien plus grave que le meurtre.

**Auteur** : Bergère

**Disclaimer** : Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire que tous les personnages, les lieux (ou du moins presque tous je pense) ainsi que le monde, appartiennent à J-K. Rowlings. Avec ça, je ne vous aurais pas appris grand-chose.

**Rating** : Ce sera T pour cette fois… dramatique, et peut être un peu choquant dans un sens. Enfin… pas que je torture des gens, mais par mesure de précaution…

**Couple**: Hermione Granger/Mme Pince.

_Bonjour à vous tous chers lecteurs…_

_D'abord, remerciements à :_

**_Rin _**_: comme d'habitude :D_

**_Wyny_**_ : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je confirme, j'ai un petit anachronisme puisqu'Andromeda doit, en vérité, avoir dans les 3 ans… Mais bon, même les meilleurs font des erreurs (je rigole !) Enfin, c'est toi qui reparlais du Krum/Arthur/fraise… je le ferais (comme précisé ci-après !)_

**_MAHA1959_**_ : Merci, merci. Voilà la suite !_

_Pour cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit un OS un peu plus sérieux. Enfin… pas forcément sérieux, mais clairement pas gai, plus 'prise de tête' aussi. Mais pas non plus à outrance, je vous rassure. Et j'ajoute que la majorité des OS, comme les précédents seront plus joyeux. Le suivant sera d'ailleurs, pour me rattraper, une grosse, grosse blague : j'annonce le **Arthur Weasley/Krum/fraise** que je comptais ne pas écrire ^^_

_Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas vous dire quel était l'autre couple possible, parce que je vais aussi l'écrire (et il faut garder un peu de surprise) mais sachez qu'il y aura Fol Œil dedans :-p Et donc, annonce des protagonistes :_

- **_Hermione Granger_**

- **_Irma Pince._**

_Et, quant au mot-thème qui justifie le sérieux de cet OS :_

- **_Meurtre_**

_Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai fait une Hermione très dérangée, vous verrez._

***

**Bien plus grave que le meurtre… **

Hermione Granger avait toujours aimé les livres. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à cacher qu'elle les aimait. Mais elle n'avait jamais non plus laissé sortir la vérité de ses sentiments à leur égard. Elle aimait les livres plus, et avec davantage d'intensité, qu'on aime un autre être humain. S'en était presque malsain. Mais cela, elle ne voulait pas le voir : elle idolâtrait les livres, comme elle aurait offert des offrandes à une icône païenne ; et celui lui était naturel. Entrer dans une bibliothèque lui faisait l'effet d'entrer dans une pièce où se trouverait l'objet du désir suprême. Ce qu'elle vouait aux livres était un véritable amour : l'amour, rien d'autre. Toucher la couverture d'un livre, c'était caresser une peau nue et sensuelle. L'ouvrir et le lire étaient le coït à l'état pur, une sorte de jouissance à toujours, le Septième ciel à perpétuité.

Hermione Granger était à moitié folle, clairement aliénée. Mais elle cachait son jeu. Elle lisait sans arrêt, toujours dans cette extase sexuelle en décalage avec la réalité de son geste : lire. Toujours lire plus, toujours lire d'autres livres. Le contenu importait peu : certains livres conservaient pour elle une valeur particulière, comme une première fois, ou un amour particulièrement puissant l'aurait fait… C'était de ces ouvrages là qu'elle parlait à ses amis –des amis plats, si bas, loin, si loin de la perfection du livre. Mais le sujet de l'ouvrage changeait rarement beaucoup à son sentiment : quelques variations s'opéraient lorsque le livre traitait de quelque chose qu'elle associait à l'idée du livre et de l'amour du livre. C'était là le plus haut degré de plaisir qu'elle puisse atteindre.

Parmi ces livres aux propriétés si grandes, il y avait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ : le récit du passé de cet enceinte qui renfermait tant de savoir –et donc tant de livres- ne pouvait que la ravir. Elle adorait les ouvrages de Métamorphoses et paradoxalement de Potions : elle associait l'un et l'autre à des enseignants qui aimaient les livres. Alors elle aimait encore davantage ces livres-là. Elle était définitivement hors de la réalité. Dans un monde parallèle.

Hermione Granger aimait les livres. Et elle aimait tout ce qui était lié au livre. Elle aimait l'idée de livre. Elle aimait le savoir. Elle aimait ceux qui dispensaient le savoir. Elle aimait les endroits où l'on déposait les livres, où on les conservait.

Et surtout, elle transportait son amour du livre sur une allégorie. La reine de ces milliers d'ouvrages, leur gardienne suprême et inflexible : elle portait une admiration sans borne à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Avant cela, elle en avait aimé d'autres : son premier amour, à 5 ans, avait été la fils de la bibliothécaire qu'elle avait délaissé en comprenant qu'il n'appréciait pas de tenir un livre entre ses mains ; elle avait cultivé une admiration secrète pour la directrice de la bibliothèque municipale de son quartier. Et, maintenant, elle aimait (de l'amour le plus pur que son esprit embué permettait) la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Irma Pince était l'objet de toutes ses attentions : elle représentait les livres, et elle représentait même l'amour des livres. Hermione n'aurait pas su dire si elle était belle ou si elle était vieille. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était une personne intelligente, intéressante. Elle savait seulement qu'elle était bien au-delà du monde, bien au-dessus des cieux, et qu'elle était parfaite.

______________ .

Hermione Granger avait 16 ans lorsque c'était arrivé. C'était la veille des vacances de Pâques. Elle était la dernière dans la bibliothèque. En vérité, elle y était seule parce que l'endroit sacro-saint était fermé. Elle y était simplement resté, à l'aide d'un sortilège de dissimulation et en se cachant entre deux étagères, silencieuse. Comme souvent. Et puis Mme Pince était repartie trier des étagères et elle s'était assise, avait cessé le sort qui était assez dérangeant, à une table qu'elle savait être très bien camouflée et où la bibliothécaire allait rarement faire un tour. Elle lisait. Ou plutôt, elle promenait ses doigts sur la page, le regard dans le vide, se concentrant sur la caresse du livre.

Un bruit inhabituel à cette heure : la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant, et un pas lourd et désagréable vint troubler cette tranquillité. Elle ne bougea pas : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance que l'intrus vienne de son côté. Au pire, elle savait comment rejoindre la réserve de là, en silence, invisible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle vit une silhouette s'approcher de l'entrée : ce n'était plus un pas mais deux. Parmi eux, l'aérien pas d'Irma Pince. Elle s'immobilisa en voyant, au travers des étagères, la femme passer. Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent juste là où elle pouvait les voir. C'était dangereux… peut être la surprendraient-ils. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste : elle la regardait. Tant pis pour le reste.

« - Oui Argus ?

- Irma… je voulais vous parler. »

Sa voix était rocailleuse, désagréable. Comment un homme aussi bas et inutile, laid et vieux, pouvait-il même lui adresser la parole ? Elle n'avait jamais compris comment quiconque pouvait oser se mettre à son niveau, ou même lui faire une demande. Elle le faisait toujours avec autant d'humilité que possible : lui parler semblait même le summum de l'audace.

« - Oui ? répondit d'un voix contrariée la bibliothécaire. Je suis pressée voyez-vous, et…

- Je venais vous parler de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois. »

Qu'était-ce ? Elle ne savait pas, mais cela ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Il y avait un silence. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas. Elle voyait la silhouette mystifiée se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise : oh comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir sortir de l'ombre et jeter hors d'ici cet individu pitoyable.

« - C'est que je vous ai déjà répondu Argus… »

Elle parlait doucement, mais fit un pas en arrière. Qu'était-ce ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Comme si elle avait peur… Hermione avait peur pour elle. Il semblait qu'elle cherchait à répondre avec délicatesse. Gênée… elle était gênée. C'était inacceptable.

« - Voyons Irma, voyons… »

Il avait une voix désagréable et doucereuse. Elle sonnait horriblement à son oreille. Mais soudain, drame… Alors qu'elle faisait un geste de la main comme pour effacer ces paroles, il la lui saisit au passage. Quoi ? comment ? Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Poser ces mains profanes sur une parcelle même infime de son corps ! Sacrilège ! Crime de lèse-majesté qui la laissait pantoise… Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Et elle voyait son prophète qui secouait la main avec une certaine vigueur, un rire forcé pour faire comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle voulait bondir et la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était assez raisonnable pour savoir que personne ne considérerait cela comme une explication valable pour sa présence ici.

« - Argus, laissez-moi…

- Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas d'avant-hier soir ? lui fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

- Je me souviens que j'avais bu, et que vous n'y étiez pas pour rien ! »

Elle commençait à s'énerver véritablement. Pourtant, il fallait ne pas bouger : cette puissance suprême saurait seule se débarrasser d'une si vile gêne… Elle l'espérait, se mordant la lèvre pour se taire, secouant frénétiquement le genou, impatiente. D'un mouvement sec, la bibliothécaire se libéra de l'emprise de son collègue qui la regardait bovin, envieux ; et en se massant la main –tout en faisant un pas de plus en arrière et se retrouvant encore davantage dans le champ de vision d'Hermione- elle lui lança d'un air désobligeant.

« - Vous m'avez fait mal. »

Il ne bougeait plus, et elle ne bougeait plus. Hermione Granger les regardait, impuissante, se défier du regard. Elle voyait la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle voyait les Livres, bafoué par les yeux inquisiteurs d'un concierge ridicule. Il hésitait : balançant d'un pied à l'autre, il semblait se creuser la cervelle à la recherche d'une phrase qui changerait la donne. Quelque soit le sujet, elle savait qu'il ne saurait jamais dire ce qu'il fallait… il en était incapable, si nul et si caduque dans sa personne même. Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer : elle eut peur. Qu'allait-il donc oser dire ? Elle fit un mouvement en avant et se retint au dernier moment, juste à l'instant où elle allait repousser bruyamment la chaise et se précipiter vers Rusard… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait, mais elle serait allée loin, très loin, pour éloigner cette nuisance de l'entourage même de la perfection.

Le concierge fit quelques pas en avant alors que la femme reculait. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculée à une rangée d'étagères, presque sortie du champ de vision étroit de la spectatrice clandestine. Et l'infini drame se déroula devant ses yeux. L'infinie tragédie (une tragédie digne de Racine à ses yeux tant il lui semblait qu'elle était inexorable et terrible à la fois) qui allait la placer spectatrice et actrice. L'horreur.

____________.

Perdant visiblement patience, Rusard se saisit du poignet de la femme en face de lui, et l'attirant à lui, l'embrassa. Un baiser qui paraissait un viol, tant il était forcé et refusé. Tant il était répugnant. Hermione Granger était prostré dans un état de choc intense. Choquée à n'en plus pouvoir, elle devint vite hargneuse. Quoi ? Comment un tel blasphème (car c'était cela !) pouvait-il être connu sur cette allégorie parfaite ? Pourquoi : qui était ce rustre pour oser cela.

Elle le haïssait. Et plus il s'approchait d'Irma Pince, plus il se collait à elle, avec des intentions qu'on devinait aisément, plus elle se sentait le haïr. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Une force extérieure la clouait à sa chaise, face à l'ouvrage ouvert devant elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et cet immobilisme agrandissait encore sa colère.

Elle le haïssait, le haïssait encore, le haïrait toujours. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus de haine. Il était vil et bas, il était en train de s'en prendre ouvertement à la perfection. Elle le haïssait et le haïrait toujours, mais elle atteint le paroxysme de la haine quand il quitta son bras pour le poser sur sa hanche. Sa hanche ! Et soudain, comme un déclic, elle se précipita de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette vers le Mal. Il était le mal.

« - _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Elle y mit tant de colère et de force qu'il partit s'écraser contre le coin d'une étagère en un affreux craquement, se mettant lentement à saigner.

Et, soudain, elle retomba sur Terre. Elle venait de...

« - Mais, il est… mort ? »

Hermione ne sut pas répondre, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle mesurait l'étendue de son geste. Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Un homme qui le méritait de son avis. Mais tout de même. Elle avait tué et la carcasse ne lui inspirait plus, désormais, que de la répulsion. Un peu moins qu'avant, même, parce qu'il n'était plus en mesure de faire du mal. Hermione Granger regardait le corps, et elle n'avait ni pensées morbides ni plaisir malsain. Enfin, pas à son goût. En vérité, Hermione Granger contemplait le drame de sa vie, incarné par un corps pas tout à fait innocent mit au tapis pour de mauvaises raisons. Et c'était assez malsain de savoir que cette mort était due à son idolâtrie exagérée. Mais c'était comme ça.

Et puis, à côté d'elle, Irma Pince se mit soudain à sangloter avec force. Incroyablement. Et incroyablement, la jeune femme sortit de son état contemplatif pour se sentir mal. Si mal. A côté d'elle, la perfection fondait en larmes douloureuses. Et elle ne savait que faire. Ce n'aurait pas du être à elle de le faire, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du pleurer. Jamais. Jamais… Son regard était fixé sur le corps inanimé, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Hermione Granger hésita un instant, puis elle alla se mettre en face de le bibliothécaire, coupant son champ de vision. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle souffre ; plus jamais. Sa gorge était serrée, et sa voix enrouée, mais tant pis.

« - Vous allez bien ?

- Je… il… »

La bibliothécaire était désormais en larmes, et comme pas réflexe elle s'accrocha à la jeune femme en face d'elle en cherchant à limiter les sanglots. Et Hermione Granger ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était désespérée, mais ne parvenait pas à être triste. Parce qu'elle touchait à la Perfection, ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras. Elle ne savait que faire. Immobile, elle se sentait inutile mais elle n'osait pas. Elle aurait tant aimé, mais elle n'oserait pas. Et puis les larmes avaient redoublé en intensité, et ne pouvant supporter cette tristesse elle avait encerclé de ses bras la femme en face d'elle. Et elle avait murmuré des mots comme 'ça va aller', des choses qui ne veulent rien dire. Tant pis.

Et l'idée était venue. Trop forte. Si forte. Et Hermione Granger n'avait pu y résister. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était fou… mais tant pis. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Comme il avait fallu qu'elle reste là, comme elle avait lancé un sort au concierge, comme tout cela, elle n'avait rien pu y changer parce que c'était un réflexe. Il le fallait. Plus que du réflexe, c'était comme indispensable. A sa survie, à sa pensée, à quelque chose… Alors voilà, la main sur son dos, le visage dans ses cheveux… elle l'avait fait.

Hermione Granger avait embrassé Irma Pince, comme si… Non, elle l'avait juste embrassée parce que sa vie en dépendait. Elle le devait, et elle l'avait fait ! Il fallait. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait les lèvres douces, ou si sa peau avec cette odeur de fruit… elle s'en fichait. Elle était si loin des lieux communs. Sans doute était-ce un baiser violent, mais elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne profitait même pas. Profiter n'était pas le mot. Non, non… Elle prenait tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elle l'embrassait avec ce qui n'était pas la passion de la femme, mais la passion des Livres. Elle l'embrassait sur un malentendu, comme elle avait tué sur un malentendu, comme elle l'adorait sur un malentendu. Hermione Granger faisait sans doute la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Hermione Granger mit d'ailleurs un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle embrassait des lèvres et une femme immobile de stupéfaction. Alors, soudain, elle s'écarta d'un bond, presque tremblante. Que faisait-elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Et une fois encore, ce ne fut pas elle qui choisit la suite des événements. Elle devait, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Pas d'échappatoire. Ca ne pouvait pas rester comme c'était. Irma Pince était prostrée, la regardant avec une hébétude alarmante tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette.

Elle lui modifia la mémoire, le cœur dans les talons, prête à s'affaler. Ah ! que les choses eussent été autrement ! Et elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle un corps sans vie, et une Allégorie déchue qui rouvrirait bientôt les yeux avec quelques épisodes traumatisants en moins. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et elle se lit pleurer. Longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Elle avait tué un homme, elle avait atteint un de ses fantasmes. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était le second qui lui faisait le plus de mal. La toucher… folie. L'embrasser, c'était lui donner une réalité, la descendre de sa perfection. Hermione Granger venait à son tour de la profaner, et jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Quelle folie. Quelle idée. Jamais plus désormais ! Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle savait que c'était fini.

***

_Voilà ! Dites-moi, je vous en supplie à genoux (et je vous promets une dédicace au prochain OS) comme auteure pas désespérée mais qui adore les commentaires, que je suis ! _

_Et je vous en supplie encore davantage parce que cet OS est différent des autres, et il est plus 'dangereux' dans le sens où comme il n'est pas drôle, c'est plus difficile de plaire ! _


End file.
